Our Life
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan teradi esok hari, kita hanya bisa merancang tapi Tuhanlah yang akan menentukan.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Life**

**Pairing: Narusaku, sasuino, Naruhina, Narushion,and Gaasaku.**

**Gendre: family, friendship, drama and romance**

**Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Au, super duper ooc (terutama Naruto), Eyd yang tidak dsempurnakan, typoo, incest dan semacam sejenisnya deh pokoknya.**

**Summary: Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan teradi esok hari, kita hanya bisa merancang tapi Tuhanlah yang akan menentukan.**

Gugui M.I.T

"NARUTO _BAKA_!_"_ teriakan itu terus menggema, merusak keheningan pagi hari yang tadinya tenang.

Di ruang tamu sebuah rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang besar, terlihat dua orang dengan wajah yang hampir mirip sedang membersihkan rumah mereka. Yah ... Dihari libur seperti ini memang waktu yang sangat tepat untuk membersihkan dan merapikan segala macam perabotan yang ada dirumah mungil mereka itu.

"Naruto, bantu aku geser sofanya kesebelah sana donk!" Gadis cantik berambut _pink_ menyala tersebut terlihat kesusahan untuk menggeser sebuah sofa besar, keringat membanjiri dahi lebarnya.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-_channnn_ ... Itu kan berat, aku tidak akan mampu mengangkatnya!" Pria yang dipanggil Naruto tersebut berkata dengan gaya manjanya, bibir cemberut dan sedikit mundur kebelakang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Si gadis yang dipanggil Sakura menarik nafas sebentar dan langsung menghembuskannya dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengangkutnya sendirian, _Baka_! Aku bilang bantu, kita berdua yang akan mengangkatnya!" Wajah Naruto semakin cemberut.

"Aku tidak kuat! Aku ngambil giliran nyiram bunga saja, Sakura-_chan_ kan kuat jadi pasti bisa mengangkatnya sendiri ya? hehehehehehe _bye_ ... _bye_ ..." Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, untuk menyiram bunga-bunga yang ditanamya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sakura hanya bisa cengo, sedikit demi sedikit berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"N-Naruto! DASAR KAKAK _BAKA_!" Teriakan tanda marah itupun tidak bisa dihindarkan lag. Burung-burung langsung jatuh dari pohon, ikan-ikan tersedak, anjing lari masuk ketempat tidurnya, kucing mati, dan para tetangga langsung berteriak histeris, meminta bantuan karena berfikir Tsunami 2004 akan terjadi lagi. Oh ... Tidak, tolong abaikan semua kalimat yang terkesan lebay.

"Hmmm ..." Naruto yang sudah menyiram bunga hanya tersenyum geli mendengar teriakan Sakura, pria itu hanya bersenandung ria mengurus taman bunganya dan tidak memperdulikan gadis _pink_ tadi yang sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk membersihkan rumah mereka.

"Dasar kakak banci, esh! Kenapa aku bisa punya kakak seperti pria jelek itu sih?"

"Kenapa juga tubuhnya bisa selemah itu? Mungkin saat dilahirkan jiwa kami tertukar makanya dia jadi mirip wanita saja, dasar kembaran tidak berguna!" Sakura terus mengomel meski pekerjaan berat itu masih tetap dikerjakannya. Segala macam hinaan, cacian terlontar begitu saja dari mulut manisnya. Sudah dua jam ... Akhirnya pekerjaan hampir selesai, Sakura tersenyum puas dan sambil mengusap keringat di dahi lebarnya.

"_Pyuh_ ... Akhirnya," gumam gadis itu. Sakura menoleh kebelakang, kearah pintu yang tertutup.

"Naruto belum kembali, pasti dia sengaja agar aku menyelesaikan ini sendiran. NARUTO NO BAKA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAT ..."

_Ups ..._

Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya, dia lupa. Sial ... Sepertinya mulutnya semakin kurang ajar saat berbicara. Gadis yang usianya lebih muda dua bulan dari kakak kandungnya tersebut langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ... Dia tidak mau Naruto meninggalkannya, Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang paling disayanginya. Lagi ...

Walaupun menyebalkan kayak gimanapun kakak laki-lakinya tersebut, dia adalah Naruto saudara kembarnya yang terlahir prematur. Sakura tidak mau kehilangan saudara penyakitannya itu, tidak pernah mau. Setitik cairan bening mengalir begitu saja dari mata indahnya, kenangan masalalu pun kembali terngiang.

_Flashback ..._

_Sakura yang masih berumur 13 tahun duduk menyendiri diruang tamu mansion megahnya, wajahnya cemberut dengan keruatan di dahi yang terlihat kusut._

"_Dasar orang tua pilih kasih, aku benci kalian!" Sibungsu keluarga Namikaze tersebut terus mengomel, mengeluarkan semua unek-unek di dalam hatinya. Kedua tangannya memeluk lutut kecilnya dengan airmata yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalir._

"_Mereka tidak pernah sayang padaku, mereka hanya sayang pada kakak bodoh yang manja itu! Hiks ... Touchan dan kaachan benar-benar pilih kasih, hiks ... Hiks ..." Gadis itu terus mengomel sambil menangis sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran ayahnya yang sejak tadi ternyata sudah berdiri disampingnya._

"_Sakura-chan, kenapa bisa berfikir seperti itu?" Suara lembut seorang Namikaze Minato menyadarkan Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak dan langsung mendongak keatas, terlihat Minato yang tersenyum._

"_T-Touchan!" Gadis itu langsung mundur ketakutan,tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya terbuka lebar karena takut dimarahi oleh sang ayah yang telah mendengar kata-kata kasarnya._

"_Benar-benar membenci ayah dan ibu ya?" Minato mengacak pelan rambut indah Sakura yang saat itu masih sepanjang punggung, senyuman masih terbingkai dengan manis. Minato sungguh benar-benar ayah yang paling baik._

"_Ti-tidak, Touchan aku ... Aku ..."_

"_Sudah, tanpa Sakura-chan bilang pun touchan sudah mengerti kok!" Sakura hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua lutut dan kembali menangis. Gadis itu merasa bersalah, sungguh ... Dia tidak membenci kedua orang tuanya, sama sekali tidak. Kata-kata itu entah kenapa terkeluar begitu saja._

"_Kami memang terkesan lebih menyayangi Naruto, tapi ... Percayalah kami juga menyayangimu. Kami menyayangi kalian lebih besar dari apa yang pernah kalian bayangkan Sakura. Ibu berjuang mati-matian mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya agar kalian bisa selamat. Maaf kalau sikap kami tadi sedikit keterlaluan!" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya dan berusaha untuk menahan tangis, tidak ... Mendengar kata-kata ayahnya yang terlihat cukup sedih itu benar-benar berhasil membuat hatinya teriris. _

"_Kami hanya kaget dan terkejut, melihat kalian pulang dengan tubuh kotor dan melihat kondisi Naruto tadi ... Kami hanya tidak mau ..."_

"_Touchan! Huwa ... Huwa ... Touchan! Jangan bicara lagi, Huwa!" Sakura langsung memeluk erat leher ayahnya dan langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Minato tersenyum lega sambil mengusap pelan punggung anak perempuannya itu._

"_Tidak, hari ini kau harus dengar! Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui, Sakura!"_

"_Hiks ... Hiks ... Touchan!"_

"_Naruto lahir prematur. Tubuhnya tidak sama seperti tubuh normal anak-anak lain, otaknya juga tidak bisa menyamai otak anak-anak seusia kalian. Tubuhnya tidak boleh dibiarkan terlalu lelah, otaknya juga tidak bisa dibiarkan berfikir terlalu berat. Naruto berbeda darimu Sakura-chan!"_

"_Eee?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap ayahnya dengan raut wajah penuh pertanyaan._

"_Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah kami kembar, kalau begitu aku juga sama ... Tapi, Hiks ... Kenapa malah Naruto yang lebih diperhatikan!"_

"_Tidak ... Kamu tidak lahir prematur, Hanya Naruto . Sakura-chan ..."_

"_Kok bisa?" tanya Sakura heran._

"_Waktu itu, Ibumu mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus melahirkan lebih cepat dua bulan dari yang telah diprediksi. Dokter berusaha dengan keras untuk menahan proses persalinan tersebut. Jika ibumu di biarkan melahirkan kedua anak sekaligus dengan kondisi lemah saat itu, dokter tidak bisa menjamin kalian bertiga akan selamat!"_

"_J-Jadi?" Minato menunduk sedih. Mengingat saat-saat itu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dilakukannya. Tapi sepertinya saat ini dia harus menerangkan semuanya pada Sakura, dia tidak ingin ada perselisihan yang diantara keluarganya. Minato juga berharap Sakura bisa menjaga dan memperlakukan Naruto lebih baik dari sekarang._

"_Dokter tidak bisa seratus persen menahan proses kelahiran, satu anak harus segera dilahirkan . Karena waktu itu Naruto benar-benar sudah hampir keluar. Jadi ... Dokter hanya bisa menahan kelahiranmu ..." Minato menarik nafas lagi langsung menatap Sakura yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

"_Waktu itu, demi untuk menjaga keselamatanmu Kushina harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama dua bulan dan setiap hari harus mendapat suntikan agar kelahiran bisa terus ditahan. Kau bisa bayangkan sendirikan bagaimana sakitnya ibu waktu itu? Disuntik tiga kali sehari selama dua bulan apa kau mau?" _

_Lagi-lagi air mata Sakura jatuh bercucuran dengan deras, gadis itu ingin segera memeluk Ibunya saat mengetahui hal ini. "Touchan ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."_

"_Waktu itu kami juga dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto yang terlahir prematur sedang dalam masa kritis. Tubuhnya terlalu kecil dan lemah, saat kau berjuang hidup di dalam kandungan ditemani oleh kehangatan langsung seorang ibu, Naruto harus berjuang sendirian. Dua bulan dia memperjuangkan hidupnya didalam sebuah tabung tanpa ada kehangatan seorang ibu. Dia sendirian, bahkan touchan hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh tanpa bisa membantunya sedikitpun!" setitik cairan bening turut keluar, Minato kembali mengingat betapa merasa tidak bergunanya dirinya sebagai seorang ayah dan suami yang hanya bisa melihat ketiga orang yang disayanginya berjuang untuk terus hidup._

"_Touchan ... HUWA!" Sakura tidak bisa menahannya lagi, gadis itu menangis sejadinya-jadinya dipelukan sang ayah. _

"_Maafkan aku touchan! Maaf ... HUWA!"_

_Flashback off_

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar menahan tangis saat teringat kejadian waktu itu.

"Naruto ... _Gomen_," Dadanya sesak, menyadari betapa kejamnya kata-kata yang barusan hampir dikatakannya. Sungguh ... Sakura begitu menyayangi Naruto dan sanggup melakukan apapun demi keselamatannya. Saat itu Sakura sudah mengucapkan sebuah janji tidak terucap yang sampai sekarang terus ditanamkan dihatinya, selalu diingatnya dan selalu dipegangnya.

'_Selamanya aku akan selalu melindungi Naruto, menjaganya dan selalu ada di dekatnya. Selamanya! Itu janjiku.'_

"Naruto ... Naruto ... Naruto ..."

_Brakkk ... _

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"_HUWA_! Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berdiri didepan pintu sambil melihat Sakura yang terduduk dilantai dengan air mata berlinangan.

"Sakura-_chan_, _HUWA_!"

"Naruto?" Sakura langsung menghapus jejak air matanya dan langsung berdiri untuk mendekati Naruto. tapi baru saja maju selangkah ...

_Brugh ..._

Tubuh mereka langsung terjatuh kelantai saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura yang tidak siap langsung terhunyung kebelakang.

"_HUWA ... HUWA!"_ Naruto kembali menangis dengan keras.  
"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Tidak tahu ... Hiks, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menangis, hiks ... Aku tidak tahu kenapa, Hiks ... Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, Hiks ..." Sakura tersenyum dan mengusap pelan punggung Naruto persis seperti apa yang dahulu pernah dilakukan oleh ayahnya padanya.

"Kenapa kau cengeng sekali ha?" kata Sakura. Gadis itu hanya bisa memaklumi reaksi berlebihan dari kakak laki-lakinya itu, mereka memang punya ikatan yang sangat kuat sejak kecil. Saat Naruto menangis, meskipun saling berjauhan Sakura akan ikut menangis dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaan masing-masing meski itu hanya bisa disadari oleh Sakura. Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka ikatan mereka yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"_Hiks ... Hiks_ ..." Naruto tersenyum, dia merasakan rasa sedihnya beransur-ansur hilang.

"_Ne_ Naruto," panggil Sakura.

"Apa, _Hiks ..."_

"Aku menyayangimu!"

"_Hiks ..._ Aku juga,"

"Naruto,"

"Apa?"

"Kita akan selalu bersama kan?"

"Iya, itu pasti. Aku ingin berada disamping Sakura-_chan_ selamanya,"

"_Arigatoo ... Ne_ Naruto,"

"Iya?"

"K-Kamu berat, bisakah tolong bangkit dari atas tubuhku?"

"Eee?"

"_Gomen_ ... Sakura-_chan!"_

Naruto langsung bangkit dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura.

"Hehehehehehehe" Pria itu tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Hm ... Dasar bodoh," Naruto hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah cemberut saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Hei ... Aku lapar, hari ini kau yang masak ya?" kata Sakura yang sudah bangkit dan sekarang duduk disamping Naruto.

"Tentu, Aku akan memasak _ramen special_ untuk Sakura-_channnn!"_  
"Tidak, aku tidak mau makan _ramen_ terus!" Sakura langsung menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Naruto untuk memasak _ramen._

"Lho? Kalau begitu aku tidak mau masak!" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka kearah lain. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto, gadis yang belum genap 15 tahun tersebut langsung bangkit dan berdiri menghadap Kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aku tetap tidak mau makan _ramen_," Sakura tetap berisikeras.

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto terlihat tidak acuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masak sama-sama, mau?" Kata Sakura sambil menghulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Tentu saja mendengar kalimat itu Naruto menjadi sangat senang, pria yang tiga bulan lagi akan merayakan ulang tahunnya tersebut langsung menerima uluran tangan adiknya.

"Ide yang bagus, hm ..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mereka bergandengan tangan, berjalan berdua menuju dapur bersiap-siap untuk memasak bersama.

"Ee ... Sakura-_chan,_ kita harus masak apa? Lemari es kita kosong!" Kata Naruto. sial ... Sepertinya mereka lupa untuk belanja bulan ini.

"Yang benar?" tanya Sakura yang sudah menyiapkan peralatan memasaknya.

"Benar, aku tidak bohong kok!"

"_Hahhhhh!"_ Sakura hanya bisa mengeluh, sepertinya hari ini mereka harus lebih lama menahan rasa lapar.

"Naruto, kita pergi belanja sekarang ya?"

"Belanja? Asyik!" Naruto melompat kegirangan, pria itu paling senang yang namanya belanja. Segala macam barang yang ingin dibelinya langsung tertulis otomatis di otaknya.

'_Aku ingin beli ramen banyak-banyak, ice-cream, cokelat, ramen ... Ice-cream ... Cokelat ... Ramen ...'_

"Berhenti berkhayal atau aku tidak akan membeli _ramen, ice-cream dan cokelat_ kesukaanmu itu, baka!" kata Sakura sambil berlalu pergi.

"Eeeehhh? Kenapa Sakura-_chan_ bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Hm ..." Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

Hari ini mereka bersama-sama menghabiskan waktu libur dengan berbagai macam kegiatan, mulai dari memasak bersama, makan bersama, nonton tv bersama, dan pergi keraoke bersama-sama. Hari minggu adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi mereka. Besok mereka harus kembali menjalani hari-hari yang membosankan sebagai siswa kelas satu di Internasional Konoha High School tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Tidak akan ada yang tahu hari esok, mungkin sekarang mereka bahagia tapi ... Bagaimana dengan keesokan harinya? Apa yang akan terjadi saat perasaan mereka mulai berubah? Saat kata cinta mulai tumbuh, dan cemburu mulai terasa karena hadirnya orang ketiga dan orang ke empat? Bisakah tali persaudaraan ini tetap terikat dengan harmonis?

Mereka hanya bisa merancang tuhan yang menentukan, suatu hari nanti mereka akan diuji oleh masalah yang akan datang bertubi-tubi ... Cinta terlarang tidak boleh hadir, Cinta terlarang tidak harus mereka jalani. Jangan coba-coba untuk melawan takdir yang sudah tertulis, jika tidak ... Kalian harus rela menganggung akibatnya.

'_Kalau Sakura-chan ada disampingku, aku tetap bisa bertahan!'_

'_Aku hanya ingin Naruto hidup ... Aku ingin selalu melihat senyumnya'_

Tbc ...

**Minna ... Guigui publish fic baru hahahahahhaha, kali ini mengangkat tema incest. Ini pure incest lho, jadi gak usah berharap deh bakal ada kejadian dimana ternyata mereka bukan saudara. Hehehehehehe karena itu gak akan ada dalam fic ini. Gimana menurut teman-teman? Fic seperti ini gak dilarang kan? Kalau dilarang guigui bakal ngapus fic ini, jadi tolong bilang ya kalau ternyata guigui sudah menyalahi aturan. **

**Chapter dua akan membahas tentang perasaan yang mulai muncul, tapi belum sampai mencapai konflik. Chapter ketiga akan muncul orang ke empat dan chapter ke lima baru muncul konflik pembuka. Setelah itu ... Eehh ... Kenapa guigui malah cerita? Dengan begini pembaca pasti bisa menebak jalan cerita ini kan? Gak apa-apa deh, yang penting guigui senang nulisnya.**

**Jika ada yang punya masalah tentang jarak kelahiran mereka, dan mengatakan itu semua gak mungkin, guigui hanya bisa menjawab: guigui dapat ide itu setelah nonton on the spot, tujuh proses kelahiran terlama didunia. Yang pertama itu si ibu ngelahirin prematur anaknya yang dilahirkan meninggal, jadi kelahirannya terpaksa harus ditahan gitu deh. Guigui gak tau juga gimana mau ngomongnya, yang jelas itu semua bisa terjadi. Kalo masih gak puas anggap aja deh ini keajaiban. :P disini guigui ngebuat si Saku lahir di akhir bulan desember ya, biar sesuai dengan cerita. Jadi ... Dengan seenak jidatnya guigui akan buat dia lahir pada tanggal 31 desember 199...**

**hehehhehehehee**

**ok, Mind to review minna?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Life**

**Pairing: Narusaku, Sasuino, Naruhina, Narushion,and Gaasaku.**

**Gendre: family, friendship, drama and romance**

**Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Au, super duper ooc (terutama Naruto), Eyd yang tidak dsempurnakan, typoo, incest dan semacam sejenisnya deh pokoknya.**

Mereka kembar, mereka punya ikatan yang lebih erat bahkan bisa dikatakan tersangat erat. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama sampai kapanpun. Apakah semua janji itu akan bisa terlaksana? Suatu hari nanti mereka akan tumbuh semakin dewasa dan akan punya kehidupan masing-masing. Saat mereka sudah mengenal yang namanya pacar, apakah mereka akan tetap ingat dengan janji yang pernah diucapkan?

Gui gui M.I.T

Rasanya hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi kedua saudara kembar yang sekarang sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah mungil mereka. Sang kakak yang lebih tua dua bulan dari adiknya terlihat tidak berhenti mengerutu dengan wajah cemberut dan masam seperti cuka. Pria itu terus meminta sang adik untuk membawakan tas besarnya yang terlihat sangat berat, tidak ada yang tahu benda apa saja yang di masukkan oleh Naruto kedalam tas warna hitam pekat itu, yang jelas ... Hanya dengan melihatnya saja semua orang bisa tahu kalau benda besar berwarna hitam itu lebih berat dari apa yang mereka bayangkan.

"Sakura-_channnn!_ Kamu kenapa tega sekali sih?" Rengekan manja itu terus terdengar di telinga sang adik yang sedari tadi terus mencoba untuk mengacuhkan rengekan kakaknya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merespon, dia memilih untuk menggunakan_ earphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu barat kesayangannya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada pria 15 tahun yang terlihat benar-benar kelelahan menyeret tas besarnya. Sakura melenggang pergi sambil sesekali menyayikan lagu yang didengarnya.

"Sakura_-channn_! Tega ..." Naruto terus berusaha untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah sang adik yang benar-benar lincah. Mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya dan wajah cemberut Naruto yang terlihat bermandikan keringat, Sakura hanya melirik sebentar dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Siapa suruh kau membawa tas besar dan mengisinya dengan barang-barang aneh. Bawa sendiri, kau kan cowok!" kata Sakura tanpa menghiraukan sang kakak yang terlihat sedang berusaha untuk menahan tangis.

"Sakura-_chan_ tega sekali, tidak kasian ya melihat aku yang hampir mati kelelahan ini?" kata Naruto yang sekarang berjalan disamping Sakura.

Mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bosan dan tersenyum tidak ikhlas.

"Kamu itu yang tega, aku ini kan cewek! Dan kamu itu cowok, seharusnya kau jangan minta tolong pada cewek donk! Huh ... Dasar banci!" kata Sakura sebelum kembali melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

"Adik jahat!" Sepertinya Naruto sudah lelah untuk meminta bantuan pada adiknya, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengejar sang adik. Pria itu malah menghempaskan tasnya dengan kasar di jalan aspal tersebut dan tetap berdiri mematung disana.

"Padahal kemarin-kemarin Sakura-_chan_ begitu baik padaku, dia akan selalu membantuku saat aku membutuhkan bantuan. Sekarang Sakura_-chan_ berubah! Sakura-_chan_ jahat!" Naruto terus mengerutu tanpa henti.

Sakura sadar sepenuhnya apa yang dilakukan oleh sang kakak, tapi rasanya hari ini mood Sakura untuk membantu sang kakak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya hilang entah kemana. Gadis itu juga tidak tau apa yang menjebabkan dia seperti ini. Apa mungkin karena apa yang tadi di dengarnya?

_Flashback._

Sakura terus berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari sang kakak yang langsung menghilang pergi saat lonceng istirahat berbunyi, segala tempat yang kemungkinan di datangi Naruto sudah di datanginya tapi ... Si pria jabrik tersebut sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sakura kesal setengah mati, sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan habis dan Naruto sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya sedari pagi. Sakura yang khawatir dengan kesehatan kakaknya terus berusaha untuk menemukan sang kakak sambil membawa sekotak _bento_ yang dibuat khusus untuk Naruto.

Kesal dan marah itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini, keringat terus mengucur di seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Tepat di depan kelas 2-a. Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk menghapus jejak keringatnya.

"Naruto _no baka_! Kemana saja dia pergi, awas saja kau Naruto!" Sakura terus mengomel tidak jelas. Wajah gadis cantik itu kusut dan rambutnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Tangannnya terus mengenggam erat _bento_ yang dibawanya.

"Anak nakal, anak manja, cengeng, banci ..."

"Namikaze-_san_?"

"Eee?" Suara berat seorang pria berhasil membuat Sakura menghentikan omelan tidak bergunanya. Gadis cantik dengan iris mata _emerlad_ itu langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata _onyx _tajam pria yang memanggilnya, Sakura langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ee ... _Nani, Senpai?"_ Sakura terus menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani bertatapan dengan kakak kelas yang sudah sah menjadi milik sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke dingin seperti biasa.

"Aku mencari Kakakku, maaf _senpai_!" jawab Sakura takut-takut.

Yah ... Semua anak kelas satu pasti takut dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan kejamnya.

"_Baka dobe_ itu, heh?" tanya Sasuke, aduh ... Entah kenapa hari ini si bungsu Uchiha begitu tertarik dengan urusan orang lain yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya. Dalam hati Sakura mengutuk _senpai_ sok keren yang sudah seenaknya memanggil kakak laki-lakinya dengan panggilan terkutuk seperti itu.

'_Dasar senpai pantat ayam.'_

"Iya,_ senpai_!" Sakura yang tidak berani untuk mengatakan langsung apa yang barusan dipikirnya hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan jawaban iya.

"Dia tidak ada disini, jadi sebaiknya segeralah menyingkir dan menghalangi jalanku Namikaze-_san_. Kau mengganggu!"

"Eee?" Sakura langung menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sungguh. Gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau si _senpa_i dingin itu juga akan memperlakukannya sama dengan siswa lain. Bukankah dia adalah sahabat dekatnya kekasih senpai itu? Sakura hanya menunduk meminta maaf dan segera berlari kembali ke kelasnya sambil mengutuk habis-habisan_ senpai_ sok keren dan juga tidak lupa mengutuk kakak laki-lakinya yang telah membuatnya bertemu dengan sang pangeran es tersebut.

'_Aku benci kalian!'_

Sesampainya di dalam kelas, sang gadis cantik yang sedang marah itu langsung duduk di tempat duduknya, menghempaskan_ bento_ yang dibawanya dengan kasar dan langsung mengeluarkan buku pelajaran lalu mulai membaca dengan wajah cemberut.

'_Sialan kau Naruto no baka_!' Dalam hati si Gadis _cherry_ masih tidak berhenti mengutuk sang kakaknya.

'_Aku akan mencincang tubuhmu, aku akan memotong lidahmu, aku akan mencabut semua bulu kakimu, aku akan ...'_

"Sakura-_channnn!"_

"Uhukkk ... Uhukkk!" Sakura langsung tersedak saat mendengar suara cempreng Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja datang memanggil namanya sambil menepuk pundaknya lumayan keras.

"_Baka_, lepaskan tangamu!" Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang masih bertengger ria di pundaknya.

"Hm ... Lagi _badmood _ya?" tanya si rambut _blonde _sambil tersenyum manja, Sakura langsung menunjukkan wajah kusutnya. Sepertinya Naruto tidak terlalu menyadari wajah aneh Sakura, pria itu hanya duduk di bangkunya yang terletak disamping tempat duduk Sakura dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Kau kemana saja _Baka?" _tanya Sakura dengan suara tertahan. Naruto melirik Sakura sebentar dan mulai menulis di buku pelajarannya.

"Rahasia, anak kecil tidak boleh tau.!" kata Naruto santai sambil menjelirkan lidahnya pada sang adik dan mengedipkan matanya.

_Ggggrrrr ..._

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajah menyebalkan Naruto.

"Ha? Anak kecil, tidak salah heh?"

"Yap, kau masih kecil Sakura-ch ..."

_Bletak ..._

Tidak mau mendengar Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, si bungsu keluarga Namikaze kaya itu langsung menjitak keras kepala kakaknya. Hal yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah ... Seorang Namikaze Sakura paling tidak suka dipanggil anak kecil, apalagi oleh seseorang yang lebih kekanak-kanakan berbanding dirinya.

"BERHENTI MENYEBUTKU ANAK KECIL, DASAR NARUTO _NO BAKA_!" teriak Sakura tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"_ITTAI_!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan langsung menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Dengan wajah cemberut dia langsung memberi _deathglare _pada si gadis merah jambu. Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sang kakak yang masih mengelus kepalanya, sebelum itu Sakura masih sempat memberikan _Bento _pada Naruto.

"Habiskan makanannya dan jangan biarkan ada yang tersisa. Sediktpun!" kata Si gadis sambil memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Huh ...!" gumam Naruto pelan.

_Flash back off_

Sakura mengeram kesal saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang, rasanya gadis itu masih belum puas untuk menghajar si tuan muda manja itu. Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih berdiri jauh ditempat tadi Sakura tetap melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

'_Si Baka itu pasti akan tetap membawanya, huh ... Dasar manja.'_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura sudah hampir sampai di depan rumahnya, hanya tinggal melewati satu belokan saja dan dia akan sampai. Rasanya aneh, gadis itu merasa Naruto menjadi lebih pendiam kali ini. Apa karena dia menyetel lagu lebih keras makanya ia tidak mendengar suara Naruto yang mengoceh tidak jelas.

Penasaran dan sedikit merasa aneh.

"Naruto, kenapa diam sa ..." kata-kata Sakura terhenti begitu saja.

"Naruto?" Sakura bertanya entah pada siapa. Saat menoleh kebelakang, si gadis tomboy itu sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto. gadis itu langsung meneguk ludahnya, berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Sakura menunduk lalu tersenyum kecut.

'_Naruto pasti ingin mengerjaiku, dia ingin membuatku khawatir heh? Aku tidak akan tertipu!'_

Sakura langsung memperbaiki letak tasnya yang sedikit miring dan langsung kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

1 langkah ... Sakura tidak memikirkan Naruto sama sekali.

2 langkah ... Sakura mulai gelisah.

3 langkah ...

"_Kuso!" _Gadis cantik itu langsung berbalik kebelakang dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya, kembali menyelusuri jalan yang dilewatinya. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat; berlari agar bisa cepat sampai ketempat dimana terakhir kali dia melihat kakaknya yang manja itu.

'Naruto _no baka!' _gadis itu membatin.

"Si bodoh itu suka lupa jalan pulang ke rumah, suka memilih jalan sebelah kanan, dan tidak pernah melihat kiri kanan saat menyeberang jalan. _Kuso!_"

Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang terus menatapnya aneh, tanpa memperdulikan keringat yang terus membanjiri tubuh mungilnya, dan tidak peduli dengan rasa lelah karena berlari dibawah terik sinar matahari yang membakar kulit putih mulusnya, Sakura tetap berlari dan tidak mau berhenti. Dia harus bisa menemukan Naruto secepat mungkin _ gadis itu khawatir, dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada sang kakak laki-laki yang sedikit bodoh dibandingkan anak seusianya tersebut.

"Naruto! hah ... Hah ... Hah ...!" Gadis cantik itu berseru memanggil nama kakak laki-lakinya, akhirnya setelah kurang lebih tujuh menit berlari cepat. Gadis itu bisa kembali ketempat terakhir kali dia melihat Naruto. Raut wajah senang dan lega terlihat dengan jelas di wajah cantiknya, Syukurlah ... Naruto masih ada disana. Dia duduk di tepi jalan sambil memeluk tas besarnya dengan wajah cemberut dan kulit yang memucat. Sakura menyangga kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangan agar tetap bisa bertahan untuk tetap berdiri. Susah payah Sakura mencoba untuk menstabilkan kembali nafasnya yang terasa hampir habis, wajah memerah rambutnya terlihat berantakan.

"Eee?" Naruto mendongak, berlahan-lahan matanya berkedip dua kali sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari kalau adiknya ternyata sudah kembali menyusulnya sesuai dengan apa yang telah diperkirakannya tadi.

"_Baka, _kenapa kau tidak mengikutiku? anak manja," tanya Sakura setelah berhasil sedikit menstabilkan nafasnya, gadis itu menggunakan tangan sebelah kanannya untuk mengusap peluh yang mengalir melewati dahi lebarnya. Naruto tersenyum, bangkit dan langsung memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya. Sakura yang masih menunduk berlahan mendongak menatap Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya. Gadis itu tersenyum , melihat senyum lebar yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto adalah hal terindah yang sangat tidak ingin dilewatkannya.

"Aku percaya, Sakura-_chan_ pasti akan menyusulku. Karena Sakura-_chan_ menyayangiku. Hehehehehehe,"

_Blush ..._

Sial ... Mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang seperti itu saja entah kenapa mendadak bisa membuat ronda merah di wajah cantik Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri terpaku, mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Naruto mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan wajah yang memerah, tertawa pelan, sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan sebelah kanan. Menyaksikan hal tersebut entah kenapa sukses membuat jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jadi, apa kau datang untuk membawakanku tas berat ini? Sakura-_channn," _Kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto dengan nada manja tersebut berhasil membuat jiwa Sakura yang sempat berada di angan-angan kembali ketubuhnya semula.

"Eee? Naruto ..."

_Brukkk ..._

Belum sempat Sakura berkata lebih panjang, tas berat berwarna hitam itu sudah berada dipelukannya. Naruto dengan sengaja melempar tas itu disaat Sakura sedang lengah agar sang gadis reflek menangkapnya.

"Hm ... Sakura-_chan,_ aku percayakan tas itu padamu ya!" Teriak Naruto sambil berjalan pergi dengan penuh semangat tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang masih tetap saja terbengong di tempat.

"Aku percayakan tas itu padamu?" Sakura mengulang kembali kalimat Naruto.

"Eeeee? NARUTO!"

"Hahahahahahahaha, ayo kita pulang, Sakura-_chan_ ku yang tercinta!" teriak Naruto yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh.

"NARUTO _NO BAKA! _TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU ANAK MANJAAAA!" Sakura berteriak kesal, tidak terima karena lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil mempermainkannya.

_Ggggrrrrrr..._

Jika bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang, mungkin orang-orang yang berada disekitar tempat itu sudah bisa melihat bagaimana asap putih mengepul keluar dari kepala Sakura , tanduk berwarna merah dan rambut merah jambu yang menancap melawan grafitasi.

"Sakura-_chan,_cepat jalan! Aku sudah lapar dan ingin cepat makan!" kata Naruto masih tetap berteriak.

Karena merasa semua reaksi yang dikeluarkannya tidak akan berhasil, dengan susah payah si gadis mungil dengan jidat lebar tersebut memikul tas Hitam peninggalan Naruto di bahunya, memegangnya dengan kedua tangan agar tas itu tidak terlepas. Gadis itu berjalan, melangkahkan kakinya dengan susah payah agar bisa cepat sampai ke rumah mereka. Gadis itu berjanji akan membalas semua perbuatan Naruto padanya.

'_Tunggu saja kau Naruto!' _Gadis itu membatin.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih yang sedang menunggu _ice cream _pesanan mereka siap tersebut langung menoleh keseberang jalan.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara teriakan Sakura," Kata gadis berambut pirang. Mata gadis _blonde _tersebut terus mencari sahabat yang dirasakannya sedang berada berdekatan dengannya.

"Kau salah dengar Ino. Mungkin Suara yang kau dengar itu adalah suara teriakan orang-orang yang ada di sana!" kata pria yang berdiri disamping gadis itu sambil menunjuk sebuah _game center_ yang ada di depan samping mereka. Gadis yang dipanggil Ino tersebut langung tersenyum dan kembali merangkul lengan sang kekasih yang tadi sempat dilepaskannya.

"Eem, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja yang mengira itu suara Sakura kan? Sasuke-kun," kata Ino manja.

"Hn ..."

"hm ..." Ino kembali melihat bapak pembuat _ice cream _yang sepertinya sudah hampir selesai membuat _ice cream special _untuk mereka.

Pria bernama Sasuke tersebut diam-diam menoleh ke seberang jalan. Menatap prihatin gadis cantik yang sepertinya sangat kesulitan membawa sebuah tas. Warna rambut anehnya membuat pria keturunan Uchiha tersebut langsung sadar kalau itu adalah Namikaze Sakura, sahabat yang sangat disayangi oleh kekasihnya dan orang yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa cemburu karena Ino kelihatan lebih menyayanginya.

'_Aku tidak akan membiarkan kencan ini batal hanya karena seorang Namikaze Sakura,' _Pangeran es tersebut membatin. Yah ... Sasuke adalah orang yang kejam pada orang lain.

.

.

.

"_Aku percaya, Sakura-chan pasti akan menyusulku. Karena Sakura-chan menyayangiku. Hehehehehehe," _

"_Hahahahahahahaha, ayo kita pulang, Sakura-chan ku yang tercinta!" _Sepanjang perjalanan, kata-kata Naruto itu selalu tergiang di pikiran Sakura. Wajahnya memanas, tubuhnya mengahangat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Tanpa disadarinya, rasa cinta itu mulai tumbuh dan berkembang. Perasaan memang tidak bukan sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah untuk dikendalikan. Perasaan cinta itu bisa tumbuh pada sesiapun termasuk pada kakak sendiri. Rasa cinta yang seperti itu sangat terlarang, cinta yang seperti itu tidak bisa dibiarkan berkembang. Jika cinta itu tetap ada ... Jangan Salahkan Tuhan yang akan mengirimkan azabnya demi untuk menyadarkan umatnya bahwa perasaan cinta terlarang itu harus dihapuskan.

Tbc ...

Balasan review untuk teman-teman tercinta :

Miyoko kimimori: _neechan_ udah balas review ni kalo gak salah kan? *lupa* tapi tetap mau balas lagi deh. Makasihhhh miyoko-channnn! XD

Guest: lo? Nangis? Gak usah nangis... hehehehehehe

Purple Turqoise Yagami: hai juga, hehehehehehehe belum tau adek putri ... kita liat kedepannya aja ye. Hm...gak usah sedih, bulan puasa harus banyakin senyum biar nambah pahala! *plak* yosh, ini gak bisa kilat tapi udah kakak_ update_. Hehehehhhehe

Nona Fergie: rada gimana maksudnya fergie-_chan_ loph loph? *Plak* boleh ... boleh, gak ada kata itu lagi deh. Hehehehehe iya, ini _incest_ murni benar-benar kembar gak bohong *?* endingnya gak tau deh liat aja ntar ya. aduh! Fergie-_chan_ baru tau ya kalo kita itu udah sehati dari dulu! Hohohohohoho I loph you and MG jadi, mohon di update donk! *Plak*

Guest 2: ini udah dilanjut, gimana?

Zena Scarlet: iya, kembar cyin ... hohohohoho guigui suka gaya zena! Iye, sasu ama Ino *ane kan juga cinta sasuino*. Hinanya bakal jadi ama yang lain aja deh ya? ama Naruto. *dihajar fans Narusaku* . jangan bawel ya! *Masang wajah sangar* #Plakkkk ini udah update nih cyin, gomen telatttt

Namikaze Nada: Salam kenal juga Nada-channn! :D makasih udah dibilang menarik , ni kakak udah update kelanjutannya, masih penasaran kah? Tentang sedih gak nya fic ini Nada-chan liat aja deh ya? XD

Winter: Hola juga! Kita sama donk, akhir-akhir ini juga suka tema _incest_ makanya langung buat fic dengan tema ni. *Jangan curhat gui* makasih udah menunggu! :D

Semuanya! Makasih udah ngereview fic guigui. Alhamdulillah gak ada yang bilang kalo fic ini melanggar aturan. Syukurlah ... guigui sangat bahagia ngebaca review dari teman-teman semuanya. Makasih bangetttt ... Untuk chapter ini guigui juga tetap mengharapkan review, kritikan, saran dan semuanya deh dari teman-teman. Makasih semuanya! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Life**

**Pairing: Narusaku, sasuino, Naruhina, Narushion,and Gaasaku.**

**Gendre: family, friendship, drama and romance**

**Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Au, super duper ooc (terutama Naruto), typoo, incest dan semacam sejenisnya deh pokoknya.**

**Summary: Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, kita hanya bisa merancang tapi Tuhanlah yang akan menentukan.**

**Hola! Kembali lagi bersama guigui dan fic guigui, selamat menikmati!**

**Pojok balesan review yang masuk:**

Balasan fic Our life:

Lokkasena: heheehehehehe iya, Sasuino emank guigui buat udah jadian Adel. :D lho? Perasaan Sakura yang dibilang jahat, kok malah shizune yang kena? *pura-pura polos bentar ya,* hehehehehe. Narusaku emank pure incest dan kembar. :D

: hola juga ... :D hahahahahahaha silakan aja tendang si sasuke tuh. *nyodorin pantatnya sasuke* ini udah dilanjutin, maaf telat.

Miyoko Kimimori: gak apa-apa miyoko-chan, :D emank kalo Saku bilang Naru banci rasanya rada gimanaaa ? *molotin Miyoko-chan buat minta jawaban*. Hohohohohoho Sasu bohong kan biar dia bisa kencan sama Ino, gak apa-apa donk sekali-kali *dipolotin balik ama miyoko-chan*. Hahahahahaha, neechan gak mau bikin Sasusaku jadi slight pairing. :p

Namikaze Nada: lho? Penasaran lagi nih? Hehehehehehe Naru gak ketemu ama mereka berdua kok, mereka ketemu ama kakak. *ngawur* tentang apa yang Naru buat dichapter ini udah kakak kasih tau nih. Hehehehehe

Lily Purple Lily: Halo Putri kecil *plak* :D,kayaknya sih udah tuh. *nunjuk-nunjuk hatinya Saku* gimana mau pacaran jeng? Mereka kan kakak adik? Putri bisa bantu mereka gak? Kirimin mukjijat biar mereka bisa pacaran donk! *dikubur hidup-hidup*

Nona fergie: iya donk say, kan Naru emank gui gui buat jadi kayak gitu sifatnya. *jawaban gak masuk akal* gak ah, Saku mah harus disiksa donk *disambel ama fergie* . iya, ada Sasuino tuh! Asyik dirimu suka. :D *peyuk eyat my dear*.

Namikaze Ex-Black: Huwa! *kaget* iya Black-san! *sok akrab*. Disini mereka incest, hohohoho reader baru to? Maksudnya? * kurang mudeng* gak apa-apa. Makasih udah suka ama fic gui gui. :D

Guest: Makasih! :D

Read and review lagi ya?

**Guigui M.I.T**

'_Aku tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan aneh ini mulai tumbuh dan berkembang, yang aku tahu hanyalah ... Perasaan ini tidak seharusnya ada, dan perasaan ini harus segera aku hilangkan.'_

"Naruto! Ternyata yang kau bawa ke sekolah ini mainan?" Sakura berteriak kaget saat dirinya mengeluarkan semua isi tas Naruto dan melihat apa saja yang dibawa oleh sang kakak kembarnya itu. Sakura menghela nafas, berusaha merendam kemarahannya agar tidak meledak dan mencoba mengatur emosinya. Dari awal dia sudah mengira kalau barang-barang yang dibawa oleh kakaknya tersebut adalah barang-barang aneh, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau akan seaneh itu.

"Hehehehehehehe i-iya. Jangan marah ya, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mendekati adik perempuannya, berkata dengan nada manja agar sang adik tidak akan marah.

"Ha, jangan marah?" kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan wajah sinis yang mampu membuat wajah Sang Namikaze sulung tersebut langsung membiru. Naruto meneguk lidah dan langsung tersenyum kaku.

"I-iya, Sakura-_chan_ tidak akan marah pada kakaknya yang imut dan menggemaskan ini kan, iya kan?" Jurus _puppy eyes_ pun dikeluarkan oleh Naruto agar Sang adik semakin tidak tega untuk memarahinya.

'_Sakura-chan pasti akan luluh dan tidak akan marah padaku!' _Batin Naruto berkata dengan penuh semangat masa muda.

"Eee ... Na-Naruto," Sepertinya berhasil, amarah Sakura berlahan-lahan surut dan semakin menghilang.  
'_Naruto begitu imut!' _Batin Sakura langsung berteriak.

"N-Naruto, _ok._ Aku tidak akan marah, tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau membawa mainan sebanyak ini ke sekolah? Kau tahukan, kalau sampai ketahuan kau bisa saja dihukum!" kata Sakura sambil merapikan semua mainan Naruto agar tersimpan rapi ketempat asalnya.

Naruto cemberut,berjalan dapur untuk mengambil beberapa _snack_ dan kembali duduk disamping Sakura.  
"Aku kan hanya ingin menghibur Hinata." Naruto menunduk dan masih cemberut.

"Niatku kan baik. Aku tidak mau melihat Hinata bersedih terus ..."

_Deg ..._

Rasanya ada sesuatu hal yang mengajal terjadi pada Sakura, dadanya seakan berhenti berdetak dan semua isi otaknya terasa langsung mengosong.

"Hinata?" Sakura menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya, baru kali ini dia mendengar Naruto menyebutkan nama seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang jelas amarahnya kembali memuncak dan emosi kembali tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Iya, dia anak kelas 1-c yang selalu sendirian, selalu murung dan tidak pernah tersenyum. Aku hanya ..."

"Naruto _no baka_! Mulai besok jangan pernah berani membawa mainan kekanak-kanakanmu ini ke sekolah!" Sakura langsung berdiri, berkacak pinggang dan langsung berteriak marah pada kakak kembarnya.

"Eehhh? _Nande?"_ Naruto yang masih duduk di sofa mendongak, balas menatap Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya lebih kedepan.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti, yang jelas dia tidak akan membiarkan kakak kembarnya mendapat masalah hanya karena ingin membuat seorang gadis yang tidak tahu siapa itu tersenyum. Bagi Sakura, Naruto tidak boleh mengambil resiko dihukum oleh guru hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu. Tidak akan pernah boleh.

"Berhenti menunjukkan wajah jelekmu itu kakak! Sudah, aku mau masak!" Tidak peduli dengan perasaan Naruto, Sakura langsung beranjak menuju dapur dan mulai menyiapkan makan siang.

"Sakura-_chan_ tega!" Naruto hanya bisa berteriak kesal.

.

.

.

"_Aku hanya ingin menghibur Hinata." _

Sakura terlihat tidak bermaya, pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukannya dengan penuh semangat kini hanya dilakukannya dengan pelan dan tanpa konsentrasi penuh. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat kembali pembicaaraannya dengan Naruto.

"Dia terlihat begitu begitu perhatian pada gadis bernama Hinata itu. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto ..."

Sakura berhenti mencincang daging, kepala menunduk dan tangan kanannya beralih menyentuh dadanya yang mungkin terasa tidak nyaman.

"Naruto ..." guman Sakura pelan.

"Iya?"

"Eeehhh?"

Naruto berdiri disamping Sakura, berbisik pelan dan menjawab kata-kata pelan yang tadi Sakura katakan.

"N-Naruto! kau membuatku kaget. _Baka!"_

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah memerah. Memasang wajah _horror_ agar sang kakak tidak menyadari perubahan pada dirinya.

"Hahahahahaha, Sakura-_chan!_ Aku bantu kamu memasak, ya?"

"Ha? sejak kapan kau jadi baik?"  
"Hm ..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, memasang wajah imut agar Sakura melupakan semua kemarahannya.

"Aku kan memang selalu baik pada Sakura-_chan,"_ kata Naruto.

_Deg ..._

'_Kata-katamu semakin membuat jantungku bertambah aneh, Naruto!'_

Sakura menghela nafas dan langsung memasang senyum malas.

"Kau selalu begitu Naruto!" Gadis permen karet tersebut mencubit pelan hidung mancung kakaknya sebelum memulai kembali kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Sakura ingin memasak makanan yang_ special_ untuk sang kakak.

Naruto hanya bisa meringis pelan dan tersenyum sebelum pada akhirnya ikut membantu adik kesayangannya. Mereka memasak bersama dalam canda tawa, sesekali Naruto akan menjahili Sakura dan membuat gadis itu marah kemudian membalas semua perlakuan Naruto, dan setelah itu, dapur yang tadinya rapi dan bersih pun akan berubah menjadi seperti kapal yang pecah diamuk oleh ombak besar, semua berantakan dan kotoran pun bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Naruto! lihat, apa yang terjadi pada dapur kita!" Sakura mengeram kesal. Naruto yang sekarang terduduk dilantai akibat dorongan dari Sakura.

"Hm ..." Naruto hanya tersenyum, mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kemudian menjelirkan lidahnya. Wajah Sakura memerah, jantung pun berdetak dengan cepat dan rasa cinta itupun semakin merajalela. Sakura terlihat cemberut, tapi didalam hatinya gadis itu terus berteriak memohon agar perasaan yang sekarang dirasakannya terhadap Naruto tidak akan bertambah besar. Naruto itu adalah kakaknya, kakak kembar yang sedarah dengannya, dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama oleh ibunya. Tidak seharusnya dia memendam rasa yang lebih pada orang yang sedarah dengannya kan?

'_Aku benar-benar sudah gila.'_

.

.

.

Sejak tadi pagi, Ino terus menerus memperhatikan semua tingkah aneh Sahabatnya. Sejak masuk ke kelas Sakura terlihat tidak bermaya, senyumnya mendadak hilang dan semangatnya juga lari entah kemana. Semua teguran dan sapaan dari teman sekelasnya di cuekkan, Sakura hanya duduk di bangkunya, melamun dan diam.

"Shion, Sakura kenapa sih? hari ini dia kelihatan aneh sekali," bisik Ino pada teman yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Eee, Sakura?" Gadis bernama Shion tersebut langsung menoleh pada Sakura, meneliti setiap sudut bagian dari tubuh gadis tersebut sambil berfikir.

"Sepertinya ..."

"Sepertinya apa?" tanya Ino yang langsung memotong kata-kata Shion.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan dari si gadis Yamanaka, Shion langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang duduk disamping Sakura. Dilihatnya Naruto yang kelihatan terus menerus mencoba untuk mengajak adiknya berbicara tapi terus diabaikan oleh Sakura.

"Adik beradik kembar itu sepertinya ada masalah," kata Shion menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Eehh?"

"Mereka bertengkar, tapi biasa kalau mereka bertengkar, Sakura tidak akan diam begitu kan?" Ino yang mempunyai sikap keingintahuan yang sangat besar terus berspekulasi, membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin menjadi menyebab perubahan Sakura.

"Apa Sakura sengaja bertingkah seperti itu agar Naruto memujuknya? Apa Dia sakit sehingga tidak ada semangat? Apa dia ..."

"Ino, dari pada terus berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak, kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung pada orangnya?" Shion berkata dengan tampang bosan, gadis pendiam yang tidak suka bergosip itu langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda gara-gara meladeni tingkah Ino.

"Aku memang ingin bertanya, tapi sepertinya waktunya belum pas Shion. Tapi aku benar-benar ..."

"Kalau begitu bersabar dan tunggu waktu yang pas. Duduklah dengan benar dan jangan menggangguku Nona!"

Glek ...

Si gadis pencinta gosip langsung terdiam dan duduk kembali dengan benar. Membuat seorang gadis yang terkenal kejam itu marah merupakan pilihan yang salah.

'Dasar Shion, Serius melulu sih? Nona pemarah!' Ino hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati. Mana berani gadis itu menyuarakan semua yang dipikirkannya itu, bisa-bisa Shion si jago kerate tersebut akan menonjok wajahnya yang imut itu sampai babak belur.

Ino kembali melirik Sakura yang masih terlihat sama, gadis itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk membaca buku. Dia harus belajar, karena guru yang akan mengajar nanti adalah guru yang selalu memberi ulangan secara mendadak.

"Sakura-chan aneh, orang tidak salah apa-apa malah di cuekkan. Terserah! Kalau Sakura-chan diam aku juga akan diam. Cari saja pacar cepat-cepat dan segera keluar dari rumah!"

Brukk ...

Naruto yang kesal langsung menghempaskan bukunya dengan kasar, menatap tajam adik kembarnya yang masih tidak mau menatapnya.

Srekkk ...

Naruto menggeser kursinya dengan kasar sebelum beranjak pergi untuk meninggalkan kelasnya. Dia merasa tidak berguna jika terus menerus mencoba memujuk sang adik yang sedang marah padanya. Padahal pria itu merasa tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam, tapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura memasang wajah masam dan langsung mengacuhkannya begitu saja. hal itu benar-benar membuat Naruto berang setengah mati. Naruto memang mempunyai sifat yang manja, periang, penuh semangat, baik hati dan selalu tersenyum. Tapi jika Sakura memperlakukannya seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak berang?

"Naruto, kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi Kakashi-sensei akan ..."

"Bilang padanya Sensei kalau aku sakit ya, Ino? Hehehehehehe," Naruto berhenti sebentar, memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya pada Ino dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gadis Yamanaka tersebut langsung membeku, duduk terpaku dengan mata yang tidak mau berkedip sedikitpun. Tubuhnya merinding saat melihat cengiran yang Naruto berikan.

"Cengirannya menakutkan!" gumam Ino pelan.

Di sisi lain, si gadis pendiam yang penuh keseriusan dalam hidupnya terus menatap kepergian Naruto, memberi tatapan penuh arti yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh sesiapapun.

'_Naruto, Kau mulai menunjukkan sifat sebenarmu!'_

Diam-diam Sakura terus memperhatikan setiap langkah Naruto yang semakin menjauhinya. Saat tubuh Naruto sudah tidak bisa dilihat lagi, Sakura menghela nafas berat, memijat keningnya dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sesungguhnya gadis itu juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa semarah ini pada Naruto, padahal dia tahu ... Naruto tidak salah apa-apa, semuanya adalah salahnya, dia salah karena tidak mau menerima kenyataan.

"_Sakura-chan, Hari ini jangan bawakan bekal untukku ya?" kata Naruto saat mereka sedang sarapan bersama. Sakura mengernyit heran, tidak biasa dengan permintaan aneh sang kakak._

"_Memangnya kenapa Baka, kau tidak mau makan siang? Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mau kau merengek meminta aku membagi bekal denganmu nanti." kata Sakura yang sudah tau dengan kebiasaan sang kakak._

_Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya._

"_Tidak! Hari ini dan hari-hari seterusnya Sakura-chan siapkan bekal untuk Sakura-chan sendiri saja, aku sudah tidak butuh."_

_Sakura langsung menghentikan acara makannya saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto, gadis itu semakin mengernyit heran._

"_Kau yakin? Kau tidak mau lagi memakan bekal yang kusiapkan, kenapa?" _

"_Hinata sudah berjanji ..."_

_Deg ..._

_Rasanya Sakura sudah bisa menebak kelanjutan dari kata-kata Naruto berikutnya._

"_Dia akan menggantikan Sakura-chan untuk menyiapkan bekal untukku, katanya dia tidak keberatan!" kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat._

_Sakura menjatuhkan sendok dan garpu dari tangannya, menunduk pelan. Entah kenapa air matanya mendadak terus mendesak untuk segera dikeluarkan. Gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau sang kakak bisa membuat dia menjadi secengeng ini. Padahal biasanya, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat dirinya terus bersemangat menjalani hidup dan tidak pernah mengeluh apalagi sampai menangis. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Naruto semakin hari semakin sering membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Pria itu dengan gamblangnya menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi membuatkan bekal? Kenapa pria itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya? Sakura marah, kesal dan rasanya ingin berteriak dan memaki-maki kakak laki-lakinya tersebut._

"_Sakura-chan, mulai sekarang Sakura-chan tidak perlu susah payah mengomel padaku lagi soal bekal ya?" kata Naruto. Tidak peka dengan perasaan Sakura, pria itu terus memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya._

"_Kapan aku mengomel padamu?" tanya Sakura agak kaku, dia tetap berusaha untuk terlihat setenang mungkin di depan Naruto. Naruto yang sudah selesai sarapan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Sakura._

"_Bukankah setiap hari Sakura-chan selalu marah-marah soal bekal padaku? Sudah ... habiskan makanannya dan ayo berangkat sekolah!" Naruto mengacak pelan rambut merah muda Sakura sebelum mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi duluan._

"_Aku menunggu di depan ya."_

"_Emm ..." Sakura hanya mengangguk._

"_Selama ini aku hanya bisa marah-marah pada Naruto, tidak heran jika dia lebih senang orang lain menyiapkan bekal untuknya," gumam Sakura. Gadis itu berhenti makan, seleranya langsung hilang saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto._

"_Hyuuga Hinata, kira-kira dia gadis seperti apa?"_

Cepat-cepat Sakura menghapus air matanya yang sedikit keluar, gadis itu benar-benar bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri, Naruto jadi marah padanya.

"_Sakura-chan aneh, orang tidak salah apa-apa malah di cuekkan. Terserah! Kalau Sakura-chan diam aku juga akan diam!"_

_Brukk ..._

Gadis itu langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau mengingat semua kata-kata Naruto.

"Si Baka itu tidak mungkin marah!" gumam Sakura.

**Gui gui M.I.T**

_Sreekkk ..._

Pintu ruang UKS di geser dengan kasar oleh pria yang sedang emosi tersebut, tanpa mengucapkan salam Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya diatas ranjang dan segera menutup matanya dengan lengan sebelah kanan.

"Naruto! apa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih sopan lagi kalau mau masuk ke ruangan ini?" Hatake Shizune, istri dari salah satu tenaga pengajar di sekolah tersebut langsung bangkit dari dari tempat duduk kerjanya dan segera mendekati Naruto, pria penuh kejutan yang sering membuat ulah dan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil kecil tersebut.

"Kau mengagetkanku _Baka_, Sekarang bangkit!" Shizune yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Naruto menarik lengan pria tersebut untuk menyuruhnya bangun. Dengan malas Naruto akhirnya bangkit dan duduk dengan wajah cemberut, menatap Shizune yang berdiri disampingnya sambil berkacak pinggang itu dengan jurus puppy eyes kebanggaannya.

"Aku sakit, Shizune-_neechannn!"_ rengek Naruto seakan-akan hendak menangis, berharap agar Shizune tidak akan ikut memarahinya disaat emosinya sedang labil seperti sekarang.

"Hesh ... coba aku lihat!" Shizune meletakkan tangan halusnya diatas kening Naruto, mencoba untuk mengukur suhu tubuh siswa kesayangannya tersebut.

"Naruto, kau sama sekali tidak sakit. Sekarang berikan alasan kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini!" kata Shizune tegas, guru muda tersebut ikut menghempaskan pantatnya diranjang yang sama dengan Naruto, sudah siap mendengar semua keluh kesah yang akan diceritakan oleh pria tersebut.

"Aku sakit disini," Naruto menunjuk dadanya. Pria itu menduduk tetap dengan wajah cemberut bak anak kecil yang sedang menahan tangis.

"Kenapa, ada yang menyakiti perasaanmu?" tanya Shizune melembut. Wanita yang sedang mengandung anak pertamanya tersebut mulai membelai rambut Naruto, mencoba untuk membuat anak muda tersebut sedikit lebih_ rileks_.

"Eemm ..." Naruto mengangguk.

"Siapa?"

"Sakura-_chan,"_ jawab Naruto lemah.

"Sakura-_chan_, adik kembarmu? Kalian kenapa lagi, huh ... kalian ini tidak pernah akur," keluh Shizune. Wanita yang memang akrab dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze itu memang sudah hafal dengan semua sifat yang dimiliki oleh Naruto dan Sakura, si kembar pembawa berkat yang tidak terlahir secara bersamaan.

"Kali ini Sakura-_chan_ benar-benar sudah keterlaluan _Neechan_ ... tiba-tiba saja dia mendiamkanku dan tidak mau menegurku sama sekali. Dia marah padaku padahal aku tidak salah apa-apa, bahkan kami kemarin hanya bercanda gurau saja. tapi tadi pagi ..." Naruto menghentikan sebentar perkataannya.

"Tadi pagi?" tanya Shizune penasaran.

"Tadi pagi dia tiba-tiba diam, dia cuek sekali padaku!"

Shizune tersenyum, mencoba untuk memikirkan kata yang tepat dan mudah dimengerti oleh Naruto. wanita itu mencoba untuk mencarikan sebuah penyelesaian.

"Kau sudah mengajaknya berbicara?" tanya Shizune.

"Sudah, tapi sudah aku bilang kan dia mengacuhkanku. Shizune-_neechan_ jadi bodoh begini sih?"

_Gubrak ..._

Shizune langsung _sweatdrop_ ditempat mendengar Naruto menyebutnya bodoh. Jika suaminya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto barusan, wanita itu yakin, Naruto pasti akan dihukum habis-habisan oleh pria mesumnya tersebut.

"Ok ... sekarang aku mau tanya, kau sudah menanyakan kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Shizune lagi.

"Sudah, tapi sekali lagi _Neechan!_ Dia sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, yang dilakukan oleh adik kecil itu hanya diam, diam, dan diam bagai patung yang tidak bernyawa!" kata Naruto mulai naik marah, kesal tiap kali mengingat bagaimana sikap Sakura terhadapnya, apalagi dengan pertanyaan Dari Shizune yang semakin menyulut emosinya.

'_Bukankah kau yang seharusnya disebut anak kecil, Naruto manja!'_ Shizune membatin.

"Kalau begitu kau harus minta maaf!" kata Shizune tegas membuat Naruto yang mulai marah langsung terkejut dan berteriak kaget.

"Kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf padanya? Yang salah kan Sakura-_chan Baka_ itu, kenapa harus aku yang minta maaf. Seharusnya dia! Aku itu kakaknya, dia yang sering memarahiku, sering mengomeliku, memanggilku bodoh, dan sekarang mendiamkanku. Jadi kenapa aku harus minta maaf padanya?" Naruto yang sedang marah itu berkata dengan suara keras, sehingga Shizune beberapa kali harus menarik nafas agar bayinya tidak ikut terkejut.

"Naruto tenanglah ..." Shizune mengusap-usap lagi rambut Naruto yang berantakan.

"Hesh!" Naruto yang masih kesal langsung membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Sepertinya kali ini kau benar-benar marah ya?"

"Habisnya dia juga marah tanpa sebab."

"_OK,_ tenang. Jadi tadi pas kau datang kesini apa yang dilakukan Sakura-_chan?"_ tanya Shizune.

"Aku tidak tau, tadi setelah aku menghempaskan buku disampingnya dan membentaknya aku keluar terus langsung kesini."

"Haa, kau membentak Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Shizune tidak percaya, ya ... bagaimana mungkin dia percaya bahwa Naruto yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai orang yang sangat menyayangi adiknya, sanggup melakukan apa saja demi senyum seorang Namikaze Sakura bisa bersikap seperti itu pada adiknya. Tapi sepertinya dia harus mempercayai itu semua, bukankah semuanya Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan?  
"Ya, aku membentaknya." Tiba-tiba saja tatapan mata Naruto berubah sendu, rasa bersalah berlahan-lahan mulai hinggap di hatinya. Mengingat bagaimana cara dia membentak Sakura entah kenapa langsung membuat dadanya sesak dan air matany terus mendesak untuk keluar. Dia heran ... kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa ingin menangis?

"Kalau begitu kau harus minta maaf!" perintah Shizune tegas.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau _Neechan_! Aku tidak salah, dia yang salah!" Ego masa muda Naruto tiba-tiba kembali muncul saat Shizune menyuruhnya minta maaf. Rasa bersalahnya hilang dan kembali tergantikan oleh amarah.

"Adik seperti itu, _hesh_! Lebih baik aku punya adik seperti Hinata sa ..."

"Naruto!"

_Plakk ..._

"_Hiks ..."_ Gadis yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik pintu ruang Uks tersebut langsung membekap mulutnya, tidak mau suara tangisan yang sejak tadi ditahannya terdengar oleh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto, dia benar-benar ... marah. _Hiks_ ... d-dia bahkan tidak mau menganggap aku ad-" Sakura langung memejamkan matanya dengan erat, berharap apa yang barusan di dengarnya hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"_Ano_ ... permisi!" Suara lembut dari seorang gadis menyadarkan Sakura, membuat gadis tersebut langsung mendongakkan kepala dan melihat suara siapa barusan.

"Ee?" Gadis yang masih berurai air mata tersebut langsung terpaku, kini dihadapannya ada sosok gadis cantik bak putri raja yang berdiri menghadapanya.

'_Cantik!_' Kata pertama yang terucap di batin Sakura saat melihat gadis tersebut menatapnya dengan sedikit ketakutan. Rambut _lavender-_nya sedikit melayang akibat tiupan angin yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak sedikit kencang. Mata_ lavender_-nya itu terlihat begitu sayu, menandakan bertapa baiknya tutur bahasa dan sikap gadis yang belum dikenalnya itu.

"Ada a-apa?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit gagap akibat tangisnya yang belum sepenuhnya terhenti. Gadis tersebut langsung menyeka airmatanya dengan cepat, tidak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada siapapun.

"Anda menangis?" tanya gadis itu lembut.  
"Hm ... tidak, ada debu yang masuk ke mataku. Maaf ..." kata Sakura agak kaku, rasanya dia tidak bisa berbicara sopan.

"Saya pikir anda menangis, hm ... _ano_, bisakah saya permisi? Saya mau masuk kedalam," kata gadis itu.

Sakura sontak langsung menyingkir, menyadari bahwa dia sudah menghalangi pintu masuk.

"_G-Gomen!_ Aku tidak sengaja. _Ano_ ... silakan masuk. _Ja_ ... aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!" Tidak mau terlihat salah tingkah, Sakura langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Wajah gadis itu mengingatkanku pada Naruto-_kun,"_ gumam gadis itu pelan.

.

.

.

_Plakk ..._

Tamparan yang diberikan oleh Shizune secara gratis tersebut langsung membuat Air mata Naruto berjatuhan. Bukan sakitnya tamparan tersebut yang membuat air matanya begitu mudah jatuh. Tapi karena hal lain yang tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya. Yang jelas, tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedih dan lemah terbayang begitu saja dipikirannya.

Naruto menangis keras, tidak peduli bahwa Shizune akan menyebutnya laki-laki cengeng atau apa, yang jelas sekarang dia hanya ingin menangis.

"Kau boleh marah pada adikmu, boleh kesal dan mengatainya macam-macam. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Jangan berharap adikmu itu adalah orang lain, karena Sakura adalah Sakura bukan Hinata seperti yang kau bilang tadi." Kata-kata Shizune begitu dingin, tapi entah kenapa Naruto tidak begitu memahaminya.

Pria itu langung menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut, mengingat kembali kenangan tadi pagi yang bisa membuatnya semarah itu pada pada Sakura.

"_Sakura-channn! Kau kenapa diam terus? Ayolah kita mengobrol seperti biasanya, ya?" Naruto yang berjalan disebelah kanan Sakura terus saja merengek seperti anak kecil. _

"_Sakura-channn!" Sia-sia, yang dilakukan Sakura hanya tetap berjalan lurus tanpa sedikitpun terlihat terganggu dengan semua rengekan Naruto._

"_Sakura-channn! Aku salah apa sih? aku kan tidak melakukan kesalahan,"_

"_Sakura-chan ... lihat, ada kakek-kakek jalan pakai tangan lo."  
"Sakura-chan, ada ibu-ibu gendut yang jatuh tuh!"_

"_Sakura-chan ..."_

"_Sakura-chan ..."_

"_Sakura-chan ..." Naruto tidak mau menyerah, dia hanya ingin Sakura tidak mendiamkannya seperti ini._

"_Sakura-chan, kalau kau diam terus seperti ini, kau tidak akan mempunyai kekasih lo, tidak akan ada pria yang mau berpacaran denganmu!"_

_Kata-kata terakhir Naruto entah kenapa sukses membuat langkah Sakura terhenti. Gadis tersebut berhenti berjalan dan menatap Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar, berfikir kalau Sakura tidak akan mendiamkannya lagi._

"_Kata siapa tidak ada yang mau berpacaran denganku heh? Kau liat saja, Baka! Aku akan mendapatkan pacar, akan ada banyak pria yang jatuh hati padaku. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku akan tinggal bersama pacarku, memasak untuknya, menyiapkan bekal untuknya, dan mengurus keperluannya. Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah!" Naruto terdiam dan Sakura langsung melanjutkan perjalannya._

Naruto mencengkaram erat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Pria itu lagi-lagi mengeram kesal.

'_Kau ingin meninggalkanku, heh ... Sakura-chan? Tinggalkan saja!'_

_Srek ... _

Pintu digeser dengan pelan, seorang gadis masuk ke ruang UKS dan langsung mengernyit bingung.

"Shizune-_sensei, o-ohayo_ ..."

"_Ohayo,_ Hinata-_chan!"_ kata Shizune ramah.

Gadis bernama Hinata tersebut melihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut, tubuhnya langsung bergidik saat merasakan aura aneh disekeliling tempat itu.

"Apa disini sedang terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Hinata sopan.  
"Eemm ... tidak apa-apa, hm ..."  
Hinata langsung terdiam.

"Hei Naruto, Hinata datang menjengukmu tuh!" kata Shizune sebelum beranjak pergi.

_Blush ..._

_Blush ..._

_Blush ..._

"Eehhh, N-Naruto-_kun,_ s-sudah ada disini?"

_Blush ..._

_Blush ..._

_Blush ..._

"Emm ... Hinata?"

Sekujur tubuh Hinata langsung membeku saat berlahan-lahan melihat Naruto yang mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Senyum singkat yang diperihatkan oleh pria tersebut mampu membuat aliran darahnya langsung beranjak ke kepala dan mengakibatkan seluruh wajahnya memerah. Rasa pusing menyerang saat Naruto berlahan mendekati dan menyentuhkan tangannya pada dahi sang Hyuga sulung. Dan akhirnya ...

_Bruk ..._

Si _Lady_ Hyuga langsung jatuh pinsan.

"Eeh? Hinata!"

Tbc ...

Shuu ... akhirnya selesai juga!

Buat miyoko-chan, gomen ... neechan bohong terus buat update fic ini. :D *senyum incontent*

Yosh ... RnR dari teman-teman selalu ggui gui nantikan...

Ja ne. :D


End file.
